Forever Together
by Qwazer95
Summary: What happens after Kagome and Inuyasha find all the jewel shard. I'm currently reviewing the story and editing.
1. Chapter 1: The New Arrivals

Hello

Okay, hello everyone. I am new to Fanfiction this is obvious by my awkwardness at writing this. When I started this story i had a whole plot thought out, I knew all the powers the kids were gonna have, I had thought up a bunch of twists and some things - that I thought - would make a good story. Yeah the title, i know is a little... completely stupid and weird (by the way if anyone could offer a better title i would love for you to do that) The story is/was originally called Inuyasha and the Time God. This is because I was gonna introduce this being that existed beyond the realm of what humans perceive as reality and yadayadayada. Anyway I am now going over the chapters to fix up some of the major, and i mean MAJOR, errors in my grammar, punctuation and just general storytelling. I really need input on how this is going i would really appreciate somebody saying anything, anything at all. I would prefer constructive criticism but if you want blatant bullying, thats fine too.  
>Anyway please enjoy, please don't hate me.<p>

Chapter One: The New Arrivals

Inuyasha was frozen in his place the shouts and screams coming from the tent were almost too much for him to bear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" came the screams from the small hut. "easy, easy deep breath," Kaede tried to maintain her composure as she calmed Kagome.

This was the worst pain Inuyasha had ever felt, he had been sitting there for hours, frozen with a look of horror on his face, even when it had started raining Inuyasha could not move, it was like he was frozen in time awaiting Kaede to emerge from within the tent. Sango was inside, helping as much as she could, this meant Miroku waited outside with his two babies, Suki and Yuka, he sat, calmly rocking them gently to sleep in his arms. It had only been a year since Kagome had finished school and Inuyasha proposed two months before that, in that time Miroku and Sango had, convieved and birthed their twins. Was Inuyasha going to fast should he have waited a little longer before he proposed, millions of questions were firing off in his brain as he tried to make sense of the situation anything that could help him understand the screams of pain kagome was emiting.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaah oh my aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, I'm gonna kill him, Inuyasha," Inuyasha was not affected by this remark as he still could not bare to move. Days before he was fully prepared and ready for everything to happen "_oh no I'll be fine it's you I'm worried about what if you bleed out, or get infected_" he explained in his flashback "_it's ok Inuyasha_" said kagome with the most calming and reassuring voice she could manage he was brought back to reality by the sound of babies crying. Checking his surroundings he could see Miroku and Sango looming over him, it had become apparent just how numb he had been. Sango smiled down at him, sensing his overwhelming distress "Inuaysha she's fine she just lost a bit of blood." They would never admit it, but they were amused by Inuyasha, the great dog demon who had a temper that could put to shame the most violent of demons had gone through such a dramatic change in character in such a short period of time.

Inuyasha got to his feet he felt his heart pounding in his chest, as though it was about to explode out and run away into the night. He was truly afraid of the questions he was asking himself, "will I make a good father, will I scare my own pups, will I destroy them" Inuyasha went pale and felt a sense of depression and anticipated failure sinking in. He managed to make it to the tent "Ka- kagome are – you – alright" he walked in and saw Kagome lying on the floor of the hut as tired as he had ever seen her, tired, but she had a faint smile and her eyes were weak, he felt the need to bring her up to him and hug her but he fought his urge in fear of hurting her. Kaede emerged from the other side of the hut carrying, with her one small bundle and Sango emerged from behind her with two more bundles. "Inuyasha I would like to introduce you to your pups," she brought them to Inuyasha and positioned them in her arms so that he could see them clearly, it was a beautiful baby girl, with dog ears and golden eyes she resembled Inuyasha so much it would be a crime to think anything else of it. Kaede then attempted to put the baby into Inuyasha's hands, but just as Kagome predicted Inuyasha darted away from it. It was one of his ultimate fears, that he would hurt the baby because of his destructive claws, he was made for destruction and death, not to hold anything so precious.

Kaede moved towards him with the baby in hand, but Inuyasha just darted away, Shippo burst into the hut looking for his new brother or sister, but he was amazed in seeing three babies, the little fox demon began to jumping up and down with joy. Inuyasha screeched "no, no keep them away from me", Kagome moved to stand, Kaede stopped chasing Inuyasha, after seeing Kagome "Lady Kagome lie back down you need rest dear child" Kagome stumbled at first and as she walked to Inuyasha she tripped, however he was there before her feet left the ground, he caught her without any effort and was about to help her down when he heard her speak. "Inuyasha you have been able to take care of me, you have protected me from danger, from demons, you protected me from everything, but you must not try to protect the babies from touching you, you are the most gentle and selfless person I know, now take your child." Inuyasha was still very hesitant but with that short speech he took the baby from Kaede. As Inuyasha saw the baby look up to see who was holding her he worried about scaring the baby, but all he heard were giggles and a strange cooing noise, he opened his eyes to see his child and looked into it golden eyes and immediately he felt a wamrness in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time other the kagome, he felt like he could do this, he could care for his babies.


	2. Chapter 2: Those Big Purple Eyes

Yay, I'm fixing up my next chapter. If anyone notices any problems please tell me (even if it's a problem with the plot.)

Okay yeah, I am beginning to see how stupid I was when writing this, I really altered somethings that probably shouldn't have happened, Whoops.

Chapter Two Those Big Purple Eyes

A few hours had passed by, Inuyasha, though more calm, was still very wary of his new pups. Sitting on the floor of the hut that he had built for his new family. Shortly after Kagome and Inuyasha decided on marrying Inuyasha began to construct the small hut so they would have a place to call their own. For his numerous service over the years the villagers were happy to have Inuyasha set up house near them. Few people had any reservations about welcoming the two to the community, Inuyasha had become a protective force for the village. The few demon attacks that plagued the village had decreased significantly almost to nothing, there were a few random attacks now and then, however these were by demons that probably were to weak to even comprehend attacking a village with such a protector. Kagome was also welcomed with open arms, she had now officially become Kaede's pupil, given her age Kagome would be the new priestess for the village. Her miko powers were gradually building up with more spiritual training and Kaede had even said that eventually her powers would rival that of Kikyo's -in her prime. The hut, though small, was well prepared to deal with numerous children, there was a sitting area which was connected to a kitchen and storeroom, from a small hallway connecting the kitchen to the sitting room you could also access three separate bedrooms. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sitting on the floor of the sitting room. Kagome was currently nursing her newborns, however it was difficult to feed more than one at a time. Inuyasha was handed his daughter. He manoeuvred her so that she was lying on his shoulder facing up at all the people around her, giving her a good view of her surroundings.

Inuyasha began to awkwardly rock the baby while watching Kagome, however her duaghter was more concerned by the person holding her. She was entranced by his hair which dangled down near her, somehow she managed to get ahold of it. He watched in awe as the baby began to suck on his long white hair, he didn't even feel like taking it away from the baby, as he rocked his newborn, Sango, Kaede, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome looked at him with knowing smiles. Eventually Inuyasha noticed that he was the centre of attention and the happy, content face they had never seen before vanished, it was replaced by the most viscous and most angry face he could put on, the baby in his arms began to giggle, not the effect Inuyasha would have expected. Kagome began to drift of to sleep after having all her energy drained, so they proceeded to leave the hut to give her some peace. After Inuyasha left the hut he joined his friends, and had a look at all his new pups they placed them all in his arms, he was about to smile with pride. Suddenly one of the babies began to wail loudly as noisily as it could, it fussed and writhed in his arms, Sango and Kaede hurried in attempting to take the other two away. However they weren't quick enough and soon another baby began to cry as well. The babies were taken away Inuyasha kept hold of the quiet one it was a girl, the realisation that he was the father of two girls and one boy hit him, he felt like he could leap over the moon. Inuyasha returned his attention back to the remarkable silent baby, it lay there looking like it was at peace, she then opened her eyes and Inuyasha saw that they were purple. Even for a half demon this was a weird phenomena, she just lay they're without any movement, she then closed her eyes and a few moments later, a light snoring could be heard. "What a strange child" Kaede commented after calming down the other babies, "it appears she did not even react when the other babies started crying."

Kaede was about finished until the baby opened her eyes and Kaede saw those big purple eyes, "my word, I don't think I have ever seen a human or demon with purple eyes before" the baby closed her eyes and lay silent once again. "May I see the child?" Inuyasha nodded and passed his newborn into Kaede hands. The baby opened her eyes, for a moment Kaede saw as the child watched her, the baby then burst into tears crying as loud as she could, Kaede thought she caught a glimpse of her eyes, she thought they had changed to gold like Inuyasha's. Inuyasha reacted quickly and took the baby from her hands, and at that moment the crying stopped.

Kaede was quietly questioning what had just happened and so did Inuyasha staring at his little girl. "Well I'll be looks like she got a thing for you Inuyasha" Miroku laughed, complementing Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled triumphantly to himself beaming with pride for his newborn and her little stunt. Kaede was at a loss for words, Sango and Inuyasha walked to each other to see his other children, Kaede stepped in line with Miroku who had been watching the whole spectacle from the entrance of the hut holding his twins, Kaede whispered to him as quietly as she could "there is something wrong with that child," she prayed that Inuyasha had not heard that and it appeared that he didn't. Miroku's girls were getting fussy, they started pushing against him urgin him to let them down "alright, alright girls down you go," Miroku looked over to Kilala "can you watch them please while I speak with Kaede-sama?" Kilala mewed her reply, the two girls toddled over to her calling "kitty!"

Miroku ushered Kaede into the hut to talk out of Inuyasha's hearing range, "what do you mean something is wrong with that child" he asked to which Kaede replied "I don't know what, but did ye notice that when I held the child her eyes went a strange amber, moments after I touched her".  
>"Is that it, it doesn't seem that bad" Miroku said looking a little concerned, Kaede became more worried and put on a serious look. "Take head young monk, that baby was born of a half demon and a priestess, something like this has never happened before so we know not of what the consequences are." Kaede realised she was speaking to loudly when she saw Kagome was roll around in her bed, "let us leave we risk awakening her from her rest", the monk nodded to Kaede's request and walked out of the hut followed by Kaede soon after.<p>

Kagome awoke the next morning feeling rested and much better, thanks to Kaede's herb she was feeling very strong and agile just as she was before she fell pregnant. She let out a yawn and stood to her feet, she wondered where Inuyasha was with their pups, "you slept well" Kagome was shocked by the sudden voice, she spun around to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor, with the babies lying on soft fabric which Kagome had prepared for them prior to labour. Inuyasha spoke to break the silence, "the babies were up all night crying and you barely rolled over" Kagome noticed the whole time he said that there was his usual smirk on his face. Kagome was to happy to get in an argument with Inuyasha right now, she was to distracted by her newborn babies. She walked over to them, Inuyasha turned abruptly to the entrance of the hut, "I can here you guys sitting out they're eavesdropping just come in already" Kagome turned around to see Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede and the twins made there way into the hut.

Shippo was still bouncing around with joy, upon jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder he was given a quick bop on the head, and he fell to the floor only to get up and scream "ow hey what you do that for, Kagome Inuyasha hit me, he hit me" Kagome gave Inuyasha that look which to him meant it was time to hears the words 'sit,' he prepared for it by covering his head and curling up his ears to reduce the pain, moments passed and kagome said nothing. Inuyasha looked up to see why he hadn't heard her say it when he saw that she was too busy feeding her babies. Shippo watched in wonder as he saw Kagome feed the baby, as Inuyasha's eye wandered around to see who was looking he noticed a big eyed Miroku staring, he got a sharp whack on the head by Inuyasha and when his wife realised why, she responded by giving Miroku a nice hard whack with her boomerang "ow" he cried, "I was just seeing what it's looked like to feed a baby." Sango looked appaled, "I always feed the twins!" She was truly appalled by his statement.

Miroku then sheepishly replied "yes but you're not Kagome," that just about ended Miroku's life not only was Sango insulted Inuyasha looked absolutely livid. Miroku was lead out of the hut by Inuyasha and Sango, Shippo quietly moved beside Kagome and asked "When do I get to hold one of them?" Kagome nodded at Kaede, Kaede reached for one of the babies, she picked up the boy while Kagome held one of the golden eye babies. Kaede gently handed the baby boy over to Shippo, the baby was almost bigger than him and Kagome worried Shippo might drop him. Kagome then noticed that Kaede was watching the purple eyed baby a lot more than what would be considered normal, "whats wrong Kaede?" asked Kagome  
>Kaede replied "oh nothing child it's just that baby is an odd one, do you know she didn't cry at all last night?" Kagome shrugged slightly trying not to disturb the baby she was holding, "oh well maybe she's just a little different" Kagome silently pondered what Kaede had said further.<p>

Moments later Inuyasha once again entered the room with Sango and Miroku however Miroku was looking slightly disorientated and bruises were all over his head, Kagome let a little chuckle out.

"So what are the babies names?" asked Sango as she retook her place on the mat. Kagome and Inuyasha looked over at each other and stared at one another for a moment until Sango picked up on what they were saying with they're eyes, she became a little distressed, "You mean you haven't even thought of a name for your children?" Inuyasha's face went red and he turned away to hide his shame  
>"Well we have been busy haven't we?" Inuyasha barked back at Sango, indignant towards her opinion. Kagome knew that was a stupid move as Sango has been able to battle demons while changing a nappy.<br>"What did you say Inuyasha, I've been working as hard as you" Inuyasha turned around to speak but realised the anger in Sango's eyes but he wasn't going to back down "Why don't you just mind your own business!" Sango once again was outraged and preparing for battle, seeing this Miroku stepped between them hoping to prevent an actual battle "alright there's no harm done why don't we just think up a name now?"  
>Kagome was thankful for Miroku trying to maintain the peace, "well okay but could go outside first I need some fresh air" she knew that Inuyasha and Sango had to be separated by something, in such a small space Inuyasha and Sango will eventually snap and break out into a fight.<p>

Once they left the hut Kagome realised that this was the first time that she had gone outside with her pups, she was very excited, Kagome was now carrying two, Shippo had handed the boy back to Kagome and Kaede had handed the purple eyed baby too Inuyasha who seemed to be the only one who could ever calm her. Though Kagome hasn't had much of an opportunity to hold her yet "Lady Kaede hurry there's something wrong with the bridge" the villager noticed that Inuyasha and his friends were preparing for battle, Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiagai from it's sheath and it transformed into a powerful villager put up hands and cried "no, no we do not require your services it is a minor problem." Inuyasha sheathed his sword once more and snorted to himself "fine then lets go" and they began walking to the tree which they use for shade whilst Kaede and the villager rushed of in the opposite direction.

"Well" said Sango triumphantly "what names would you choose, and for who?"  
>Kagome looked down at the baby girl she was holding "what about this little pup first" Inuyasha jumped up into the tree and sat there Kagome looked a little annoyed, "aren't you going to have some input in what your babies names are?"<br>Inuyasha replied "I'll be adding my input, get of my back, I took care of you for a whole year and I just want some quiet now"  
>Kagome looked frustrated now "why was that a problem?" Inuyasha laughed and said 'you were a pregnant teenager who needed to be protected and needed everything her way, plus your hormones were going crazy' Kagome turned her head and said "sit" Inuyasha came flying to the ground at an incredible speed and hit the ground face first.<br>"What'd you do that for he growled with rage!" Kagome still had her head turned until that moment, she turned around and said to him "If you can't figure out why then I'll say it again, now you will stay here and help us get the names of our babies, stop acting as if you don't care because i know you are completely invested in this process. Stop acting all alpha-male, nobody here cares about your need to be tough and uncaring, if you keep on going on I'll just bring up some stories of how you behaved when I was pregnant, and yes you know what stories they are!" As she went on Inuyasha noticed they're comrades giggling to themselves he snarled in a way that made them stop and not speak for the rest of the conversation.

Kagome let out a sigh and she looked at Inuyasha and after she placed her hand on his hand she said to him, "I'm sorry Inuyasha it's just your trying to make it look like you don't even care about the names of your own children" Inuyasha turned away and kagome knew that he wouldn't speak with Sango, Shippo and Miroku sitting there she gave them one glance and they knew that they needed to leave, that is except for Shippo who was still to happy about his new brother and sisters, Sango said "I might go and check on suki and yuki come on Shippo and Miroku," they arose from they're seating positions and walked away, Shippo still held up a fight "why do I have to go I wanna stay here with my little brother and sisters." Eventually they goaded him into leaving with them. Kagome once again turned too Inuyasha and said, "hey I know it's stressful for you but it's also been hard on me to," she noticed that Inuyasha was lowering his head lower and lower, that is until kagome thought she heard him start to cry. "Inuyasha are you crying?" he didn't respond "listen crying doesn't make you weak to me that is why I married you, she looked down at the ring he had proposed with, the one he had chosen out specifically for her, and she realised that even that was very hard for him to do. "You shouldn't be ashamed to show emotions Inuyash-" her sentence was cut short when Inuyasha spun around and pulled her close to him, it felt good. She could see now that he was right he was crying "it's just I don't know how to act I was brought up having to defend myself and not care about anything having a family and being in love is hard for me I can't express my feeling like Miroku can I can't show how much you mean to me like Miroku can to Sango, and i don't know what to do about all of it" he stopped noticing that Kagome also had tears coming down her cheeks. She lunged herself into him knocking him over, she proceeded by kissing him on the lips Inuyasha went red in the face, he liked it. They could have remained there for a millennium had one of the babies not have started crying Kagome arose and told Inuyasha to go and collect there friends while she settle her newborn boy.


	3. Chapter 3: The Name of the Newborns

Chapter Three The Names of the Newborns

They sat around in a group for ages thinking up names "how about Tutoi it means precious" said Sango, "nah I don't my baby to grow up being all boring and weak" said Inuyasha aggressively to Sango at least he was getting in on choosing a name thought Kagome "Saiai it means Beloved" proposed Miroku "No, no, no" said Inuyasha "I am not having my first born daughter being named something wimpish and boring" Exclaimed Inuyasha defiantly "well why don't you name your other daughter Saiai then" Kagome then interrupted as she picked up her purple eyed baby "I have a name in mind for her" "what" asked Inuyasha inquisitively "well how about Hitomi it means special eyes" Kaede then realised that the young baby's eyes remained Purple and she remained quiet, interesting she thought to herself The rest of the group agreed that would be a good name for her everyone except Inuyasha " Inuyasha what do you think?" asked Shippo "Whatever" Kagome knew that meant he loved it so she held the baby high above her head "then your new name is Hitomi" The baby girl with big purple eyes began to smile and coo very quietly, Kagome smiled. "What about the others" said Sango this time it was Inuyasha who spoke "when I had to bathe them last night while all of you slept the babies all cried out even Hitomi, except for the other girl so I think her name should be Kaito it means of the water" Kagome smiled "I think that's perfect little baby Kaito and as for thew boy I think one of you should decide" as he looked at Sango, Miroku and Shippo they turned too each other and began to whisper and discuss what to choose as the name on Inuyasha's only son "alright Inuyasha we have come up wih a name Kiyoko it means pure of heart and soul" Kagome thought what a wonderful name that was but she wasn't sure if Inuyasha would approve, "yeah whatever" he loved the name.

Later that night when they were settling into bed Kagome suddenly remembered something very important "oh my goodness we need to take the babies and show my family they'll be worried by now of what happened, I haven't seen them for days" Inuyasha didn't seem to concerned "we'll seem them eventually if I were you I'd get some sleep you're going to be up soon with the babies" said Inuyasha in the most sympathetic voice he could muster (which was really crap) "don't you mean we'll be up?" corrected Kagome "Nope" replied Inuyasha Kagome gave him a smack as hard as she could which barely phased him at all "do you really want me to say it" suddenly Inuyasha was awake as ever "no, no please don't" she lay down on the bed and let a little smile show he smiled back, she rolled over to face away from him and he moved over beside her to warm her as she very cold, he began to relax "if you seriously don't help me with the babies I'll kill you" Inuyasha became really scared at that moment and moved away from Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The babies meet Kagomes family

"Come on Inuyasha, wake up, wake u, wake up" Yelled Kagome bursting with excitement "get up lazy bones" Inuyasha slowly and almost painfully opened his eyes she could see the anger in Inuyasha's eyes "what's wrong with you?" asked Kagome raising an eyebrow to Inuyasha's look "what's wrong is that I didn't get a bloody wink of sleep last night" Kagome still had her eyebrow up wandering he was going on about "the babies, they were up all night" said Inuyasha still very angrily. Kagome had a quick think about last night; she didn't remember the babies waking up at all "what do you mean, the babies were silent?" Inuyasha became even angrier "the babies wailed for hours on end, you so didn't so much as roll over to scratch yourself" Inuyasha stared at her; he could tell from her face that she really had no idea what he was talking about "you mean you didn't hear a thing" Kagome's look said it all "we really need to get you checked out, you being pregnant must have messed you up really good" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and attempted to haul him up, failing that he stood up anyway just to annoy her.

Inuyasha stood up holding the newborn pups in his arms, as he stepped out he saw Shippo, Sango and Miroku waiting for them, Kagome came out moments after with her bike and her bag, in the light she could see just how much Inuyasha looked like the perfect father. "Shall we go then" said Kagome with a brilliant smile on her face Inuyasha passed one of the babies to Kagome and she put Kaito into her pouch that Inuyasha made specifically for her whilst he was reading his favourite book on how to care of your wife preventing her from doing anything, going anywhere or saying anything for almost twelve months.

"We'll be back in a couple of days so make yourselves busy" said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha lower himself into the well while holding the babies in his arms with such care, it brought a smile to Kagome's face, at that moment Inuyasha looked up and said in the most offensive way "what are you staring at?" the mood was ruined. Kagome then stood up on the well getting ready to go on the other side to see her family but Shippo didn't want her to go "Kagome please don't leave me what if you don't come back I won't see you or my brother and sisters again" Shippo's big eyes began to swell up with tears "Shippo we're not going away for good okay that's a promise" Shippo was still crying by the time Miroku was able to pry him off of Kagome's leg and sit him back down beside him. "Don't be gone too long" said Sango with a smile. "we wont" said Kagome back as she let herself down to the bottom of the well with Inuyasha at which point there was a flash of light, and then they were back in Kagome's time. Inuyasha grabbed hold of Kagome and launched himself out of the well and softly landed just on the rims edge he gently placed her on the ground at which point Kaito began to cry Kagome grabbed her out of his arms knowing exactly what to do, "she's just hungry, the others will be soon as well". The split second of the babies crying must have been enough for Souta (Kagome's brother) to know that they were back for at that moment he burst through the doors of the shrine and came running towards them he saw the baby Kagome was feeding and looked up to see what Inuyasha was holding, Souta's face lit up almost as much as Shippo's did when he first saw the babies. "Souta I would like to introduce you to your nieces and nephew, this is Kaito" she gestured the baby to show Souta that it was the one in her arms, Inuyasha stepped down and joined them as Kagome went on with "then this is Hitomi" as she pointed to the girl in Inuyasha's arms Souto just had to blurt it out "what's wrong with her eyes" Inuyasha took this comment as if he was insulted and put on an appalled face at what Souta had said "What do you mean she your sisters baby nothing is wrong with her" Souta realized that Inuyasha was offended and to save his life said "woah, woah sorry it's just – her eyes were a bit odd, I've never seen purple eyes before" Looking away insulted Inuyasha continued to hold the babies as Kagome finished "and finally this is Kiyoko" Souta stood there for a moment and then said "Isn't that the name of the girl he cheated on you with" painstakingly slow Inuyasha's head turned like a crank until it came afull around looking at Souta dead in the face " what did you say" immediately Souta responded "I'm going to go get mum and grandad" with that he turned and ran as fast as he could "little brat" murmured Inuyasha, Kagome turned her head and was about to speak but then she saw something, Hitomi eyelids open and saw that her eyes were bright red, they were filled with rage and anger Kagome gulped, Inuyasha heard this and turned his head checking to see what was wrong he saw that she was staring at Hitomi her eyes were shut and then they slowly opened once again, they were purple "what are you staring at" asked Inuyasha, Kagome was still trying to figure out what the hell had just happened, as Inuyasha took a step closer towards Kagome she came out of her trance and said "what" Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid and began to walk away, Kagome went on defense wondering what she did to get that look from him "Hey" she said "What was that look for" she asked following him out. Kagome wondered where was Souta he said he was getting Mum and grandpa a while ago, what could be keeping him. Inuyasha pulled the door open as unnecessarily hard as he could, he entered the house followed by Kagome she couldn't here anything she decided to check in the living room to see if she was there, just as Kagome was opening the door Inuyasha picked up some specific voices in the other room with his ears, he attempted to prevent Kagome from entering but it was too late Kagome had opened, the door.

Inuyasha moved quickly and silently away from the light that was just brought in form the door being slid open he watched Kagome standing in the doorway frozen in her current position. "Ka-Kagome is tha -is that you" Inuyasha new that voice and he could smell that familiar scent. It was Yuka one of Kagome's school friends, why didn't he see it before, but wait he could smell others in the room, and one had just entered Inuyasha would have clenched his fists and started to growl had he not have been holding two of his babies. "Oh my god Kagome why do you have that baby, whose is it." Kagome was in shock Inuyasha could smell the sweat she was beginning to excrete, he could see Kagome's eyes darting around that room, she could see that her mother and grandpa were talking to her friends before she had burst in. She then noticed that Hojo was holding a bunch of flowers in his hands. Kagome began to curse herself and she was thinking what to do and why Inuyasha hadn't smelt, of heard them. It was moments before anyone spoke Hojo was the first to speak "whose baby is that Kagome" Kagome remained still she couldn't move she couldn't even make a noise to herself she began to pray that Inuyasha would save her from this hell. "oh my god she's so cuuuuuuttteeee" said Yuka as Kagome's friends arose to go to see the baby. They crowded around little baby Kaito they then noticed that she had abnormal ears, Kagome thought up some kind of excuse for this but nothing came to mind she was still frozen in place. A few seconds later Kaito began to cry and Kagome's friends began to simultaneously say "awe" for a prolonged time. For moments Kagome thought that if Inuyasha stayed quiet she may just be able to make it through this using Kaito cuteness as a distraction from why she has a child in her arms. Everything was fine Kagome began to rock Kaito to try and calm her, but then Hojo began to come closer to see the baby "can I help you with that" Kagome cursed once more in her mind because she knew what would come next "no don't you dare touch my baby" Kagome went pale, Inuyasha's jealousy got to him he burst forward blocking Hojo from Kaito and Inuyasha took her and said to Kagome "here she needs to be changed" taking Kaito out of her hands and handing her Hitomi while still carrying Kiyoko in his hands Inuyasha made his way over to a bench where he began to change Kaito on the table. Even though he was acting out of jealousy she still admired him for being so helpful. Then Kagome had noticed her friends piecing it together, in Kagome's mind there weren't enough swears or curse she knew that could express how she felt. Hojo still was obviously not even close to figuring it out, she was glad however, she finished her school about a year ago and yet she had already had three children with a man she complained about almost twenty four seven for being the most arrogant, self absorbed bully ever, and yet here she was holding three babies that looked exactly like him and her mixed together, boy was she screwed.

Her friends were still giggling by the time Inuyasha had changed Kaito , the giggling then stopped when they got a good look at Inuyasha and the baby's "Um Kagome why do the babies look exactly like Inuyasha?" Kagome felt like she could topple over, she clearly gave her friends to much credit. Ayumi asked the next questions "Ah, are those dog ears you're wearing?" obviously she thought it was some kind of costume, "yeah and why are the babies wearing them as well" "wow I really gave my friends to much credit" thought Kagome to herself. She looked over at Inuyasha hoping for some help, he only seemed interested in keeping the babies away from Hojo. "HOW CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE" screamed Kagome in her mind.

Suddenly Ayumi's mind clicked when she noticed the wedding ring Kagome had on her finger, Ayumi nudged the other girls with her shoulders the girls looked around slightly and followed Aymui's eyes to see what she was looking at. Kagome mind exploded as she screamed in her mind at Inuyasha "oh no there onto us". Upon noticing the girls staring Hojo saw that Kagome had a wedding ring he walked over to get a better look at it by grabbing her hand, Inuyasha began to growl at him, Hojo didn't seem to notice neither did the girls they followed Hojo towards Kagome and saw the ring on her finger, they then started looking at the babies, Inuyasha Kagome and the ring, trying to figure out if they were correct. Inuyasha began to lose his patience," what is up with you people, is it honestly that hard to see" no Inuyasha said Kagome to herself, Inuyasha notice that Hojo was still holding Kagome's hand, he came between them and forced Hojo and the girls to back away from Kagome. "Nothing to say hah" Inuyasha then rose his hand and presented to them that he too was wearing a wedding ring "anything you wanna say Hojo began to stutter "uh-wel-I ah-" whereas the girls rushed over and started dancing giggling and almost breaking into dancing "why didn't you tell us?," asked one of the girls "how was the honeymoon? "said another girl giving a seductive look and giggleing to Kagome "when did you fall pregnant", "What are there names", "is he good in bed", "is he still all the things you said he was" "why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" asked someone with a whimper in her voice. Kagome began to gasp overwhelmed with all of these questions "why are the baby's eyes that colour" said Eri looking seriously at the Hitomi, without realising it Hitomi had opened her eyes to the girls, however they were red again, This is a worry thought Kagome she turned to Inuyasha still standing by the doorway growling at the flabbergasted Hojo "Inuyasha" called Kagome, he didn't respond. "what Hojo, is something the matter" said Inuyasha to Hojo whilst he backed Hojo up against the open doorway "Kagome and I are mates now so back of" without noticing Hojo had backed all the way out of the house and onto the veranda, by the time he had realised this Inuyasha had already slammed the sliding door shut "bang" Kagome's friends apparently hadn't heard any of that, they were still staring at Hitomi's eyes, as Inuyasha once Inuyasha turned around Kagome said "Inuyasha look at Hitomi's eyes" Hitomi once again opened her eyes, Kagome let out a sigh of frustration Hitomi's eyes were purple once more. "Ah her eyes are purple now" screamed Ayumi as loud as she could, Inuyasha looked at her annoyingly "what are you talking about her eyes were always purple" Inuyasha said this with his old cranky voice "here Ayumi could you take Hitomi for a moment" Inuyasha refused "no I don't want them holding my pups" Kagome's raised an eyebrow at the use of the word 'pups' but they soon forgot about it when Kagome thrust Hitomi into there arms. "Inuyasha something is up with Hitomi's eyes", the important talk that Kagome wanted was in vain, as Inuyasha was high on his toes trying to see Kagome's friends holding his newborn pup. Kagome snapped her finguers at him "hey wake up" she gave him a quick punch at which point Hitomi began to wail very loudly. Inuyasha dashed around Kagome just giving her enough time to catch Kaito and Kiyoko in her arms as he ran his way to Hitomi crying. Kagome's friends were only given a split second to even try calming Hitomi. "WHAT DID YOU DO" screeched Inuyasha, the girls drew back in fear, Kagome walked to Inuyasha while carrying the babies and spoke in a calming and slow voice attempting to calm the half demon "hey they didn't do it, calm do Inuyasha" as Inuyasha's rage subsided Hitomi stopped crying and began to smile and giggle, Inuyasha let out a happy smile Kagome was in shock though, him smiling like that was such a rare sight even though they were married. Kagome's friends were still weary oven the half demon, then Eri's phone began to ring, she slapped herself on the face in shock of the time "holy crap we should have been gone, half an hour ago". Ayumi got her last look at the babies, Kagome and Inuyasha and proceeded to leaving out the living room as she left she grabbed hold of Eri and Yura's ears they let out a little screech but followed Ayumi out of the house "bye" they said in perfect sink before disappearing out the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The babies finally meet Kagome's Family

"So what're there names" cried my mother almost bouncing up and down with joy. "Well I'm holding Kaito, and Inuyasha is holding Hitomi and Kiyoko" Kagome's mother got even more excited giving Kagome a kiss and a hug and then she proceeded to Inuyasha "and how are you feeling honey" Inuyasha declined in posture after being called sweetie by Kagome's mother, it was so embarrassing, a half demon being called sweetie. "umm fine" he said sheepishly, "would you like to hold one of the babies mama?" asked Kagome, Kagome's mother nodded over exaggerating all of her movements. Inuyasha gave Kagome a worried look which Kagome saw but smiled and said "it's ok Inuyasha," it looked as though Inuyasha would not relinquish even one of the babies, so Kagome handed Kaito over to her mother. Suddenly Kagome's grandpa burst through the doorway saying "where are they, where are the babies" Kaito and the other babies woke up and began to cry everyone looked angrily at Kagome grandpa for waking the babies, however Kagome realised that they needed to be fed any way, she took Hitomi and Kiyoko form Inuyasha and then led her mother into the kitchen, while Inuyasha remained behind with her grandpa.

Kagome's grandpa gave him a stern look "so what have you been doing to my Granddaughter?", Inuyasha freaked out in his mind, jumping back away from Kagome's grandpa in shock of what he just asked "obviously you haven't been using protection" Inuyasha fell to the floor, to think Kagome's father would ask something like that "I mean did you-" his sentence was cut short as Souta came into the room, thank god for him thought Inuyasha having him around the old man pursed his lips and stopped the conversation. Now that Souta was in the room, there was no way that the old man could keep talking about that kind of stuff. There was silence for the moment, until "so how is my sister?" even if Souta had meant that in a different way Inuyasha toppled over again, Souta tilted his head "is hear alright?" he asked. "What kind of a question is that" screamed Inuyasha at the top of his voice. Kagome burst back into the room carrying Kaito in her arms "shush Inuyasha we almost had the babies quiet", Inuyasha stood still with a look of awkwardness on his face, as if she had caught him doing something and he was embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. "What did they say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha went very red trying to think up an answer for her question "they uh, well they said uh", Inuyasha startled twiddling his thumbs "oh Souta and I were just asking some questions, you can tell us later Inuyasha", Inuyasha was still bright red like a tomato sweating. "when the babies began to cry again Inuyasha said "I'll go see what's wrong" leaving Kagome and her family alone while he went to go check what Kagome's mother was doing he shut the door and leaned on it with a large sigh, he was glad to be out of that room he listened in on them for a moment, he could hear them breathing, Kagome then started speaking and Inuyasha calmed down, however just to keep an eye on things he still listened whilst he began helping Kagome's mother with the babies. Finally he was out of that room, he was handed a bottle by Kagome's mother and picked up Kiyoko while Kagome's mother picked up Hitomi and began feeding her "So Inuyasha do you remember that talk we had in the chemist?" Inuyasha was not giving his full attention to her as he was too focused on Kagome's conversation in the other room, but once that question was asked Inuyasha came back into reality and gave a little thought to what she was talking about. He was hit with the answer as though it were a bus Inuyasha sagged and began to blush "yes" he said grimly. Thinking back he could remember the whole conversation. Inuyasha had come along shopping with Kagome's mother to ask if he could be mated to her

"_So Inuyasha if you want to be marry my daughter", "mated" interrupted Inuyasha, 'right "mated" then there are some ground rules we need to discuss'. _

_Inuyasha looked at her, wondering what there was to discuss about, 'if you are serious about asking her to marry you, then that's ok but you can only get married once she's finished school' Inuyasha nodded that was only 165 more days to wait that's not so bad what is she getting at. 'and so you know what happens when you get married or mated', Inuyasha blushed, 'yes I read it in one of your magazines' Kagome's mother spun around 'what magazine' Inuyasha blushed 'I-I don't know Kagome brought it with her, it had all this stuff about your time, and then I came to the section about Marriage, and other stuff' he mumbled of the last bit afraid of what she might think of him, he looked up and saw he smiling at him, he felt so childish and got a bit annoyed (however he didn't let it show), 'well I suppose it is enevitable' Kagome's mother turned to him and asked 'do you know what sex is?' Inuyasha went red, why would she ask him about that, that is way to personal he just stood there not knowing how to answer her. 'well do you?' he nodded sheepishly, and she smiled 'well back in the feudal era I'm sure you didn't have these', she bent down and showed Inuyasha some boxes with words saying Condoms, Diaphragm, Birth Control Pills. 'Do you know what any of these are,' asked Kagome's mother, Inuyasha shook his head, he clearly did not know she opened the box and took out a round thing in the shape of a ring from the box marked 'condoms', these are condoms'_

Inuyasha shook his head; no way in the world did he want to remember any more of that conversation for a seconds, he was still red when he found his way back into focus, Kagome's mother asked again "well do you?" Inuyasha nodded his head throwing in a quiet "yes" shivering as he said. No level of spell could make him forget that conversation. "Well I was just wondering did any of the stuff in the books or what I taught you help you" Inuyasha couldn't escape it everyone wanted to ask him disturbing questions. I need to get out of hear" he said to himself he then said "oh hang on Kagome needs me," he lied, he picked up Kiyoko and rushed out of the room, Kagome's mother was still smiling, Inuyasha was still red, but as Kagome's mother looked down she saw that baby Hitomi had gone red as well, casting that aside she assumed it was to hot for Hitomi so she picked her up and left the room to join the others. Where she found Inuyasha leaning on Kagome, tugging on her shirt like a little child, trying to get her attention. "What is it Inuyasha? "Asked Kagome "can I speak to you" they got up and left the room". In the other room to speak. "Your family Is crazy let's leave, please," he said as quietly as he could "why what did they say?" Inuyasha blushed once again, he then mentally noted how frequently that was occurring, he shook his head "never mind let's just leave already", Kagome pursed her lips together building up her courage and the she said to him "no" Inuyasha stared in disbelief, he shook his head "what why not?", Kagome then replied "I want to stay here for the night, Sango and Miroku said they wanted some privacy for tonight, at the minimum" Inuyasha practically passed out, the thought of them- "hhhhhhhhh" he almost threw up thinking about that. "could we just-" suddenly Souta poked his head through the door and said "Night guys I'm going to bed" with a yawn he began to climb the stairs but on the way up he turned and started making smooching looks at Inuyasha, Inuyasha turned away acting like he was very offended by that.. "well I guess I better retire for the night, I need my beauty sleep, oh and you too" he turned to address Inuyasha "keep it down when your getting up to something" he winked at Inuyasha as if he was being discreet, Kagome began to giggle at Inuyasha's shock reaction. Kagome was still giggling even after her Grandpa had left upstairs. Kagome's mother then entered the room "alright now, I've laid down the babies down for a sleep, but do you want me to get them if they wake up, so they don't disturb you while your getting intimate." Inuyasha couldn't catch a break what was it with everyone in this family, she disappeared up the stairs and Inuyasha thought that he could relax, but then she came back down " oh and by the way Inuyasha there's some spare Condoms in the cupboard upstairs if you'd used up all the ones I gave you," Inuyasha couldn't take much more of this, he could face over a thousand demons without breaking a sweat but when it came too his mates family he felt like he'd have a heart attack. "Inuyasha" he slowly and painfully looked up "try to not get her pregnant again for just a bit longer" and with that she disappeared up the stairs. Inuyasha was about to die. "so you feeling in the mood," said Kagome seductively, Inuyasha fainted on the floor (thank god he wasn't holding any babies).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The painful night at Kagome's house

"Yoo, hoo, Inuyasha, wake up", Kagome was waving a fan in Inuyasha's face in hopes of reviving him "Everything's blurry" said Inuyasha suddenly Kagome materialised in front of him, he sat up so fast that he knocked Kagome right in the face "ow, Inuyasha" said Kagome crossly. "Sorry, I'm sorry" screeched Inuyasha in fear of hearing the word 'sit' Inuyasha and Kagome then heard a noise from upstairs "hey Inuyasha go it bit easier she's human" called Kagome's grandpa, Inuyasha felt like he was going to pass out again. Inuyasha got up and helped Kagome up, suddenly one of the babies started crying again, Kagome's mother appeared rushing down the stairs, Inuyasha thought that he heard her listening in the upstairs bedroom, which was a bit of a worry to him.

Once the baby was settled Kagome's mother walked through the room to go upstairs on her way up she tossed a box into Kagome's hands, which Kagome immediately hid from sight blushing. Once Kagome's mother was gone Inuyasha asked "what's wrong?" Kagome produced the box and tossed it to Inuyasha, he caught and checked the label "Ok honestly do they think that I'm just some mating demon or something" Kagome chuckled at Inuyasha's replacement of the word sex with mating. Inuyasha eyed "what do you want to" holding the box up, Kagome shook her head lowering her voice to a whisper "no doubt my mum, grandpa and brother will be awake for hours listening, maybe tomorrow night" Kagome thought she was quiet "Kagome that's why some marriages end in divorce, because of no consummation" said Kagome's mother Inuyasha to the offensive "In my time when a demon chooses a mate and the mate says yes they are bonded together forever". There was no reply, thinking that he was successful he relaxed "but Kagome is from this time where divorces are very common" Inuyasha screamed "can we not catch a break we are not consummating tonight" Kagome giggled again, she loved the way Inuyasha avoided that word more than any other. "Mum what's consummating" Inuyasha couldn't take much more "I'm sure Inuyasha will tell you when your older" said Kagome's mother "why do I have to teach him about the birds and the bees?" yelled Inuyasha "because you're the only father figure apart from my father in this house" replied Kagome's mother "alright either everyone goes to sleep or I kill you all" silence, Inuyasha sighed with relief. "What's the birds and the bees?" called souta, since no one answered Souta didn't ask again.

"why is it that everyone in your family is so open with each other and doesn't stop making out that I'm all about the love making" Kagome giggled again, Inuyasha stared at her once again with disgust. "Well" said Kagome slowly strolling towards Inuyasha "everyone's finally asleep" Inuyasha nodded thankfully "and you've got protection" Inuyasha finally realised where this was going before Kagome could speak another word Inuyasha was holding her in his arms tightly "it's bean awhile though" said Inuyasha quietly "oh I'm sure you've still got it" came a voice from the other room this time it was Kagome who yelled "Oh my goodness can't you people go to sleep or at least keep your thoughts to yourself" Kagome turned around to continue the conversation but found Inuyasha lips on hers. "Listen Kagome I would like to, but I'm in an awkward position right now, do you think we could wait until we return to the feudal era?" said Inuyasha "oh just do it already" screamed someone Inuyasha and Kagome remained silent, Inuyasha whispered "let's just go to bed", suddenly "you know this is the only night you'll be able to express your love without the babies to stop you" said Kagome's mother "We could do it if you all weren't distracting us" screamed Inuyasha "Mama what're they talking about I phased out for a second?" said Souta "Oh well Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about express there feelings then Grandpa butted in with a comment, and then I said that his would be they're only night to express themselves without the babies distracting them, then Inuyasha yelled at me for no reason whatsoever and that's we're you came in" answered Kagome's mum "what did Grandpa say?" asked Souta "I heard that Inuyasha was worried that he'd lost it and then I said that he'd still have it" said Kagome's Grandpa "oh, ok then" said Souta. Much rather than continuing on Kagome had already fallen asleep, however Inuyasha remained awake listening to there conversations, until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Lord Seshomaru meets his nephew and nieces

"So how was it at your mum's place Kagome did you get up to anything last night, Miroku and I did" said Sango while holding Miroku's hand as they walked into the fprest starting on there journey to recover the remaining pieces of the jewel of our souls.

"No we didn't" answered Kagome "however before we left I saw my mother give Inuyasha something" said Kagome. "What did she give you Inuyasha?" asked Sango "that's none of your business" yelled Inuyasha defensively, Kagome smiled "it must be something to help the love life then", Inuyasha went red "no it's not" Kagome was right though. Suddenly Sango stopped, "do any of you sense that?" Inuyasha answered "sense what" Sango began to shake "a dark demonic force is heading our way" they readied themselves for an attack, they had already walked into a wasteland so nothing could hide from them. Suddenly Kagome exclaimed "It's Seshomaru" Inuyasha turned and drew the Tetsuiagai from it's sheath as it transformed he turned to Kagome and said "where is he" asked Inuyasha gritting his teeth together, as Kagome honed in onto where Seshomaru was Inuyasha took the babies and put into Kagome's pouch where she could protect them but still fight, Shippo climbed up onto Kagome's shoulder as a last line of defence, Sango put the babies in the same pouch as where Kagome's babies were. They readied for battle Kagome looked up into the sky as she looked up so did all of her comrades they noticed that a small speck in the sky was getting larger, and larger until they saw that it was Seshomaru riding on his beast with Rin and Jauken. The closer he got the more Inuyasha became angry readying himself for a fight to the death.

Seshomaru landed on the ground, Rin and Jauken hopped of the steed with him and followed close behind him as Seshomaru drew closer to Inuyasha.

"So what is this I hear of someone bearing you a child", Inuyasha sneered "actually she bore me three children" Seshomaru face grew a little more serious as his eyes made there way over to Kagome standing they're with her bow at the ready. Suddenly Seshomaru disappeared; Inuyasha predicted this and prepared for Seshomaru to reappear anywhere. Seshomaru appeared right behind Kagome, She felt his presence and spun around to find that he had taken one of the children out of the pouch and was holding it in his arms. Inuyasha couldn't take it he had touché done of his babies, Inuyasha flew towards Seshomaru, however he could not use the wind scar he would kill his babies and Kagome in the attack. Seshomaru knew this so he let out a little smile, that is until he looked at the child and saw it's glowing red eyes, Seshomaru for some reason feared this and backed away from the child in fear after placing it on the ground Kagome picked her up and saw the eyes, they were still red. Seshomaru still looked at the child, that is until he shook the feeling and continued to speak to Inuyasha "you know it really is sad that I have to kill her and your babies, now tssk tssk tssk" he said shaking his head

Inuyasha could stand no more, he moved to Seshomaru at great speed and swung his sword, but Seshomaru was still faster Seshomaru appeared behing Miroku and Sango they had enough time to turn around before Seshomaru had used his whip of energy to strike down Miroku then disappeared, Sango rushed to catch Miroku as he fell, turned welled up in Sango's eyes, they didn't last, Seshomaru appeared behind her and struck her in the back with his poison claws. Inuyasha wouldn't be able to do it Seshomaru was to fast, he would pick them of with ease then he appeared behind Kagome he attacked to fast however Kagome didn't even see what he did, then there was a cry from the babies, tears sprung to Kagome's eyes, he attacked my babies thought Kagome. Then Kagome found it, she found out a pattern in his movements, she could sense where he would move to, she drew her bow back and released her arrow, at the exact moment Seshomaru appeared frowning at Inuyasha, he was hit by the arrow in the elbow, normally this wouldn't hurt a demon of his power but the arrows were sacred and easily pierced his skin and went right through.

Seshomaru fell not able to move from the pain, he forfeited, but Inuyasha was not in the mood, he looked at Seshomaru with true hared the kind that meant that he had really crossed the line, Inuyasha was going to do it, he was really going to kill his only brother. "you attacked my friends, you harmed my newborn pups, and attacked Kagome, I'll kill you" Inuyasha screamed as he reached back with the Tetsuiagai, but the a hand appeared on his shoulder he turned to see Kagome shaking her head slowly back and forth "do-don't – do – it" she said as she collapsed onto Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't care about Seshomaru anymore he just wanted his friends alive, he ran back to the village with all of them, which of course was difficult without Kirara "why did Kirara have to leave exactly when we needed her most" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Kaede" Inuyasha screamed he then saw Kaede emerge from the tent and watch him draw nearer. Kaede looked at the wounds in shock "who did this?" asked Kaede "my brother Seshomaru" replied Inuyasha "help them" said Inuyasha with a whimper in his voice "these wounds are very extensive there are poisons and deep cuts in the bodies there is only one thing I can think of" said Kaede "follow me" Inuyasha gathered his friends up and followed Kaede.

They came to a small river Inuyasha placed them all on the ground "place them in the water "said Kaede "place them in the river while I begin the incantation" Inuyasah followed the instruction saying over and over again "don't die, please don't die" crying. As he placed them in the water he saw all the grave wounds, Sango had almost had a whole made through her, Miroku a very deep cut and was bleeding to death, Kagome had not be deliberately punched or had she thought Inuyasha but the poison had made it's way into her veins whilst melting some flesh, Shippo was poisoned no doubt trying to protect the babies, and then the babies Inuyasha cried intesily at that point Kiyoko was poisoned and left half dead he didn't even have the strength to cry his last. Sango and Miroku's babies were dead, it was far too late for them, but Inuyasha placed them in the water anyway when he looked at Hitomi he saw her open her eyes they were light blue, Inuyasha wailed with tears, Kaede continued to use her incantation and finally Kaito, he looked at her puzzled she seemed fine, in fact she was giggling. "Kaito's alive and well" said Inuyasha "looks can be deceiving Inuyasha just to be safe place her in the water Inuyasha did as she requested and placed Kaito in the water. As he sat and cried looking at the bodies of the dead and soon too be dead he looked at his babies, and saw that Hitomi, Kiyoko and Kaito had opened they're eyes Kaito was laughing and giggling she really liked the water but Kiyoko and Hitomi were lifeless their eyes were dead soulless. Inuyasha continued to cry and then he noticed someone standing beside him, he turned and saw Seshomaru, followed by Rin and Jauken. Inuyasha had lost hope "help them" he cried "please help them" Seshomaru looked at him without sympathy he turned and began to walk "you soulless bastard" cried Inuyasha Seshomaru turned whilst still nursing his wound from the arrow and said "there is no need for the Tensaiga here, they will be fine in moments, Seshomaru turned and began walking, Rin saw the bodies and went up to hug Inuyasha, Inuyasha pushed her away, and in doing so he hurted her, Rin left Inuyasha and caught up with Seshomaru, Inuyasha continued to cry. Inuyasha looked up once again to see his friends and family dying or dead, he was about to give up before he looked at Kaito a bright light started to shine form her, it began to build up in the water spreading itself light outwards, as the light passed through the water and then touched Inuyasha's friends and babies, he saw that there wounds were glowing brightly just like the light, the light touched all people, and then it was drawn back into baby Kaito. Inuyasha looked at the bodies as they began to reanimate, Inuyasha wiped the tears form his eyes as the bodies stood up looking better than ever "Kaede it worked" yelled Inuyasha bursting with joy, Kaede looked puzzled "strange the incantation should not have taken effect by now" she decided to keep this comment to herself as Inuyasha and the rest of the wounded arose from the water and stepped out.

"What did it feel like?" asked Inuyasha "well it was just darkness, nothingness and then there was a bright light" said Kagome "that was Kaede's spell" everyone thanked Kaede and then Inuyasha remembered who needed to pay for this. "I'll be back, Kagome take care of the pups" Inuyasha turned to run but Sango grabbed his cloak "Inuyasha do you really think that Seshomaru would hang around" Kagome the remembered about the arrow "but I shot Seshomaru with a sacred arrow he'll still be there, won't he?" Inuyasha then replied "no Seshomaru came here, and I told him to use the Tensaiga to heal you, but then he said it wasn't necessary and left" Kagome looked at Inuyasha realising that he could have killed Seshomaru when he came but for some reason he hadn't. "how dare he", said Inuyasha opening his fists showing his claws", kaogme reached up and put her hand on his shoulder "forget it Inuyasha, he knew we would be fien" said Kagome, Inuyasha looked at her startled, "he just our friends, babies and even you, how can I not try to kill him for that" Kagome looked at him, and moved in close and hugged him, "its okay Inuyasha" said Kagome, he calmed down his rage subsided.

He held onto Kagome and was able to calm himself down before breaking there leaning away so he could look at his mate


End file.
